


That one AU

by fairyniall09



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cussing, I regret this, M/M, Rakuzan Kuroko Tetsuya, Reo's a proud mom, Soulmate AU, dotting brother, everyone's done with Akakuro shet, love struck Akashi, mentions of Seirin High (Characters), older brother Chihiro being a cockblock, short af, v ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5513252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyniall09/pseuds/fairyniall09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A soulmate AU that no one asked for.<br/>-<br/>When one touches their soul mate they receive a small band. Every soulbound couple's band has it's own unique patterns/carvings in their own colors in which represent the two. Unremovable unless one of the two die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. -1-

Mayuzumi Chihiro never thought that this day would come; his precious little angel of a brother Tetsuya coming home bright eyes and flushed. Blubbering something along the lines of his soul mate being right in front of him this whole time, with a shimmering gold band with unique patterns carved in ruby red around his wrist that hadn't been there this morning. No he didn't expect this horrid event to take place. Nor did it help that it was his devil of a kouhai, Akashi _fucking_ Seijuro. How could this happen?! His sweet, sweet little Tetsuya being soulbonded to his hellspawn of a captain. Crushed, he was absolutely crushed by this information. Not even reading his light novels would save Chihiro from his own self pity. The day following he often wondered what he did that would have upset the gods enough to bestow this upon him. What in hell's name did he do to deserve this. Nothing. Chihiro could never think of a logical reason. I mean there were those times when Tetsuya was still young and Chihiro had no idea what to do when the small bundle would crawl to him asking for attention gurgling, usually he would flee, leaving a saddened Tetsuya. That was the past though! He dotted his younger brother to no ends, to the others annoyance.

Soulbonded. Nothing could break that.. At least nothing known, yet. Mayuzumi had decided that he would free his brother from whatever dark magic the midget had casted on him. Chihiro had made this his life mission. He rather die than see his Tetsuya being corrupted so he might as well die trying. Right? He should've never let meet in the first place.

Feel the regret. Taste the regret.

Mayuzumi Tetsuya was not someone to stand out or noticed for that matter. So when a male with ruby red hair and eyes of the sunset and rise took notice in him he felt extremely happy. As he was normally waiting for his older brother to finish basketball practice up on the onlookers balcony he nearly fell over as a orange ball came hurdling towards him. Nearly dodging it he gasped staring down at the court frowning at the two players bickering. However blinked twice when he noticed a stare directed to him. It wasn't his brother no, his brother only took one quick look over to make sure he was alright, it was Akashi Seijuro. Tetsuya had always admired the slightly older boy from afar never thinking twice about the latter noticing him nevertheless actually talking to him.

After that incident Chihiro had asked his baby brother to get down and stay by the benches, in the shadows. Tetsuya complied seeing no problem with that, he would be able to get a closer look at well everything! So that's what he did for weeks staying in the shadows going unnoticed.. That was until Tetsuya had found a dog.

Ahh yes, the dog. He had found the small alaskan puppy the previous night when he went out to Tokyo with his friends from Serin for food. Mayuzumi couldn't say he was surprised. Tetsuya was always overly fond of animals. So, not wanting to leave the small pup alone at their home Tetsuya had taken it upon himself to sneak it into the school keeping it inside his jacket. Much to Chihiro's disappointment. Who was he to deny Tetsuya's puppy eyes, and it didn't help that the mutt was also make the same face. Tetsuya was sitting in the shadows as always observing the player on the court mainly his brother and that oh so lovely captain. With Nigou -named by his senpais at Serin, sitting on his laps at they watched with Tetsuya occasionally mumbling to the dog. The alaskan puppy was just as interested in this game of chase which involved a magnificent orange ball as his new found master was. _He want to try too._

And so with a happy bark Nigou jumped out of Tetsuya's hold running onto the court. The sky blue haired boy let out a small 'Ah' as he tried grabbing the puppy. Yelping as he ran circles around Akashi who at the moment had the ball the small dog wanted. Chihiro froze staring the the mutt -as he likes to call it. Akashi narrowed his eyes wondering who let this... _thing_ into the gym. How dare they.

"Ah! Nigou please come back." A small voice came about scaring the members present. Turning his head to the peasant that dared disturb their practice Akashi was met with an angle.

"I apologize. I don't know what came over him, I guess he wanted to play too. Please excuse me Akashi-san." Tetsuya said with a quick bow holding the puppy to his chest.

"....No problem" Akashi said clearing his throat "Is there a particular reason why you named this... dog Nigou?" he asked after a thought wanting to keep the smaller boy in his presence longer.

"Hai. My senpais named Nigou actually. They said our eyes match..?" the angel tilted his head slightly. Blinking.

Chihiro was turned to stone.

Thus a beautiful friendship was formed. It obviously took a while for Chihiro to accept the fact that his precious brother was revealed to the world practically. In his eyes at least when his existence wasn't even known the majority of the first stringers. He never wanted to share Tetsuya, he never should've agreed to letting the younger watch his practices. As Tetsuya's visits to the first string gym became more frequent while it was to visit Chihiro the older was getting more and more suspicious of the pale blue haired boy when ever he used misdirection to escape Chihiros protective gaze and off seeking Akashi's presence. _Too close. They were too close damnit._

"A-akashi-kun! Here." Tetsuya looked up at the red head holding a water bottle out for said boy as he walked off the court. Before Akashi could even move Chihiro was already in front of Tetsuya grabbing the bottle and taking a gulp of it giving the smaller an awkward one armed hug, looking smug as ever.

"Chihiro-niisan that wasn't for you. That was rude of you to take it. Please apologize to Akashi-kun." Tetsuya scolded his older brother a small pout in place staring up at his brother expectedly, trying to squirm out of the hug at the same time.

"To the brat? No." Chihiro 'tsk'ed

" _Niisan_."

"I've never seen Tetchan this frightening!" Reo exclaimed somewhere in the background

Chihiro didn't appologize in the end. No matter how upset and frustrated his little brother looked. It didn't end well either, blood was spilled that day as Akashi took his anger out on practice. Obviously not because Mayuzumi refused to apologize but because Tetsuya refused to speak to either of them, sulking by himself as he left.

This went on for a week.

**\--**

"Tetsuya, what a pleasant surprise." Akashi smiled bumping into Tetsuya in front of the student council room "I was just looking for you"

"Akashi-kun hello. Is something wrong?" Tetsuya asked tilting his head to the side

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out for ice cream sometime soon." Akashi said briskly, slowly feeling his face become hotter by the second.

"Ice cream? I'm free right now, but Akashi-kun has student council right? I don't mind waiting for you. If that's fin-" Tetsuya said innocently, cutting himself off with a gasp as he felt himself being pulled back.

"Sorry to ruin your fun but Tetsuya has to help _me_ shop." Chihiro said matter-a-factly pulling Tetsuya closer "mother said so." he adds the second he notices Tetsuya open his mouth to object.

"Why didn't I hear of this Niisan?" the bluenette asked with underlying anger

"Mother just told me this too! Don't go blaming me Tetsuya." Chihiro grumbled dragging the younger after him.

Akashi stared after them clenching his fist in anger glaring daggers at Chihiro's back until they disappeared down a flight of stairs. Sighing Akahi walks into the student council room collapsing in his chair unaware of the extra attention he gained. Resting his head on one hand while the other grips his chest just above where the heart should be, trying to calm the constant hammering of it.

_Tetsuya said he would wait for me.._

Remembering the small smile the bluenette had given him before their grey haired senpai took him away only caused Akashi's cheeks to heat up even more. As his grip tightened, a soft smile graced his lips.

_Tetsuya is not good for my heart._

The student council was extremely worried about their presidents odd behavior, wondering what was causing him to at this way. They followed him one eventful day only to see a love struck Akashi and a happy Mayuzumi Tetsuya (though it took longer for them to notice the latter, causing them to believe their dear president had lost his sanity which they were practically convinced the second they saw a _smiling love struck Akashi Seijuro_.) walking side by side both holding popsicles in hand. That was until Chihiro seemingly appeared out of nowhere like a supernatural being taking away Akashi's one true love leaving him alone on the cold lonely sidewalk.

**\--**

Chihiro had fallen sick with the flu, Akashi felt that the Gods above has finally given him a chance alone with Tetsuya without being interrupted. He had wanted to test out his theory for some time now, and with Chihiro gone Akashi was given the chance to actually get physical contact with Tetsuya.

He was too far in to rethink his life choices.

Walking into the gym he began practice as usual.. with a grin as he fantasized about Tetsuya being his soul mate. Akashi knew soulmates existed, his ex-teammate had found his already.

"Akashi-kun please stop smiling to yourself. Akashi-kun looks rather scary." a small voice said right beside him. Jumping ever so slightly Akashi stumbled back when he noticed how damn close Tetsuya's face was. Cheeks heating up, then he felt his world tilting. A pale hand shot out to steady him while Akashi himself had already regained his balance; Tetsuya went to step back noticing the other had regained balance however he managed to trip over himself. Tetsuya squeezed his eyes shut they second he felt himself falling, taking Akashi with him. A thump echoed throughout the gym as the members stood shocked.

Blinking Tetsuya opened one eye before scrambling off of Akashi face flushed mumbling an apology gaze fixed on the gym floor in embrassement. Not getting a response from Akashi Tetsuya peeks up at the male; staring at a fitted golden band with pale blue patterns that sat perfectly on Akashi's wrist.

"A...kashi-kun?" Tetsuya asked staring at his crush before realization dawned on him. Snapping his head down to his wrist was a small golden band with red carvings and patterns that contrasted with the gold itself perfectly, just like Akashi's eye he realized. One small carving however caught his; _'Aka'_

"Aka..." Tetsuya mumbled in awe "Akashi-kun, look!" he said excitedly, while still being able to remain passive, showing the heterochromic eyed male

"Mine says _'Kuro'_." Akashi said showing it to his lover. Staring Tetsuya's eyebrows scrunched up slightly in confusion at which Akashi could stare at all day. "'Kuro' like a shadow.. my shadow."

"Akas-"

"Seijuro. Call me Seijuro Tetsuya." Akashi purred "We are soulmates after all."

"S-seijuro...-kun" Tetsuya said flustered, giving the taller a small smile

Everyone around didn't know weather they should leave, ignore the scene, or cry like a proud mother as Reo was doing.

"It's not what it looks like Tetsuya." Chihiro said staring wide eyes, at Tetsuya with Akashi pinned under him a pair of knives and scissors both a few feet away from the two wrestling males.

"Tetsuya! He's trying to break the soulbound." Akashi said matter a factly

"What... Sei, Niisan. What are you doing. You better not be trying to kill Seijuro-kun _again_ Chihiro-niisan" Tetsuya sighed

"Tch. I'm merely going to cut his hand off, thus removing your soulbond and bringing me peace once again.. Only because he said he was doing to violate you!" Chihiro glared

"Niisan. I don't think that's how it works, however please do not harm Seijuro-kun." Tetsuya attempted as he rubbed this temple

"Who said he hasn't already been 'violated'." Akashi said a blissful smile spread across his face entering daze as if remembering something. Neither of the two males seemed to heere Tetsuya- who now was flushed red. Noticing that both males had froze tugged his lover from under his brother and collecting the..sharp objects, moving in front of him as said brother snapped out of his hellish daze.

"What do you mean _hasn't already been violated_ " Chihiro seethed at the two

"Chihiro-niisan. Seijuro-kun and I've been dating for more than a year now. You must understand. I love Seijuro-kun" Tetsuya said blankly a light pink dusted his cheeks as Akashi also proclaims his undying love for his Tetsuya. Chihiro sat silent bangs falling in front of his eyes casting a shadow over

"Seijuro-kun, how many time have I told you to not anger Chihiro-niisan. Please run." Tetsuya said pushing his lover running after him. The two just made it out the the room before they heard Mayuzumi Chihiro snap.

"GOD DAMNIT TETSUYA! I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM THAT DEMON!"

The neighbors never heard the Mayuzumi household so loud before over the course of a year. Must be serious.


	2. what is this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crack. somewhat OOC Akashi, my apologies  
> -  
> Seijuro will save his adorable prince Tetsuya from the grasp of the evil dragon Chihiro no matter the cost of completing this dangerous task. No foul dirty old dragon will take his sweet angel from him. He'd kill.

It was a fine and wonderful shitty day, two teens face flushed and panting as they shared small smiles. Hand connected as they continued ignoring the on lookers.

"Nghh. Faster" came the small groan from Akashi

"S-seijuro, I can't any more." Tetsuya gasped trying to keep up with his boyfriends fast and harsh pace "Please stop. No more." he whimpered slightly at the building pain in the lower as his lover continued only to increase.

"Tetsuya just a little more." the redhead grunted, offering Tetsuya a smile tightening his grip on the latter's hand

"Sei-kun I can't- ah!  _Please._ " the last word came out almost like a plea when Akashi urged him to continue "I'm going to die." said the seemingly emotionless boy as he gave up and promptly collapsed onto the dirt ground a few feet from the first string gym, limbs sprawled out.

"Tetsuya!" Akashi cried out squatting next to the boy checking for signs of injury on him, finding none he sighed in relief as he slowly tugged Tetsuya up from his position on the ground.

"Tetsuya is no longer here. He died Seijuro-kun. You killed me" Tetsuya said sitting up staring blankly his soul mate "I am simply the spirit of what's left" he said before cracking a small smile at the amused Akashi as the two made eye contact. "My legs are sore now though. I don't think I can go on. Please save yourself." Tetsuya said with his ever so blank expression, however Akashi could pick up the small hints of over dramatic tones.

Eyes shining with amusement at his boyfriends over dramatic acting Akashi decided to play along gasping out in horror "Tetsuya no! I won't ever forgive myself if anything happens to you." raising his voice

"Don't worry Seijuro-kun. Worst case scenario is that I'll be grounded for a week" Tetsuya nodded giving Akashi a thumbs up

"No!" Akashi cries out dramatically slightly drawing out the 'o',  grabbing Tetsuya into a hug "A week?" he whispers after a moment of silence truly mortified pulling back from the hug holding Tetsuya at arms length. A week with no Tetsuya?!

_Not again, never again!_

* * *

 

Unaware of the fact that their small role playing had gained the curious attention of the players with the gym and students passing. People still weren't used to the couple- weren't used to a affectionate Akashi to be exact, even after two years with the infamous Rakuzan couple in their third and last year of high school now. What they did get used to was the sickly sweet way the soul bounded couple would act no matter who it was that was watching; it's rumored that Akashi's father had walked into the two in a heated make-out session (no one knows how that rumor started. ~~most likely one of the Kiseki//Momoi~~ ) and supposedly Akashi promptly ignored his father.... or was it he put on a show...?

"What is captain Akashi doing?"

"Oh, he's just with Mayuzumi-san"

"I still don't get how they're soulmates...."

"Fool! Don't you dare say that about Sei-chan!" came the booming -somewhat feminine- voice behind them followed by snickers

"Gah! Them again?!"

"How did they even get in?!!"

"Ah, welcome back Mibuchi-san, Hayama-san, Nebuya-san." greeted another third year "Captain didn't tell us about your visit."

"It's a surprise! Sei-chan doesn't know we're here!"

"Don't you three have practice" came the gruff voice of the coach "You're on the national team. Focus!"

"Don't worry coach! They gave us the day off!" Hayama said ethusticly.

With a sigh Shirogane walked up to the entryway the members were all huddled around, huffing when he saw the idiotic couple also known as the captain and vice-captain of the Rakuzan basketball team.

* * *

"A week." Tetsuya repeated as if it was a clear enough conformation snuggling back into the hold of Akashi.

"I won't let him separate us Tetsuya." Akashi said smiling as he flashed several pairs of scissors, from who knows where, a shadow from his growing bangs casting over his eyes (he was forbidden from cutting his own hair after that incident in his first year) causing shivers to run down the spines of those who witnessed it.

"My hero. ~~(emperor)~~ " the deadpan reply of Tetsuya as he shifted off Akashi, offering him a hand when he got up. Somewhat pulling Akashi onto his feet too.

"Your knight in shinning armor of course." the other boasted, dipping in for a kiss. Drawing out a moan from smaller.

 Thankfully before either of the two could advance a loud string of swears halted the heated kiss.

Lo and behold stood the majestic and wild Mayuzumi Chihiro ever so fierce and ever so murderous. "Akashi-fucking-Seijuro. What did I say about keeping away from  _my_ brother. You ungrateful brat I'll end your life right here. Tetsuya is pure, and mine." Chihiro glared finally caught up to the couple who's been causing him to age faster  ~~ _it's the stress of worrying over his sweet teeny tiny brother he's aging too fast someone save this poor soul_~~.

"Nii-san. Murder is illegal in Japan, I refuse to visit you in jail if you kill Sei-kun."

"Chihiro, it's been two years you really should start preparing to welcome me as your brother-in law.. Nii-san" Akashi said a wicked and mischievous grin spreading across his lips as the taunted Chihiro causing the older to sputter incoherent words as he tilted his head up gritting his teeth thrusting his hands before him in a choking like grasp.

"Over my cold dead soul! Like hell I'll let you marry my brother you demonic midget!" Chihiro glared at the latter, ignoring the shocked gasps of the first and second years when they heard his last words, walking closer to the two with full intentions of choking the spawn that crawled out of Satan's ass itself. Faking left Chihiro spun to the right, grabbing the unsuspecting Tetsuya, jolting his brother slightly at the impact.

"Tetsuya!" Akashi seethed taking a defensive stance as he stared down Chihiro, plotting the ash haired male's death. That was the plan; at least until Chihiro used misdirection and escaped for a couple mere seconds before Akashi found the two brothers. But, oh poor Akashi was one second too late as the super being-cockblock Chihiro got past the mass of members cluttered by the doorway taking his angel further away from him. Udderly horrible.

Akashi walked into the gym as the members parted like the red sea or something. "Hahahaha! You'll never get Tetsuya back Aka _shit_ " Chihiro laughed out standing proudly, hands on his hips with a annoyed Tetsuya sitting by him on the onlookers balcony area. Or as Akashi saw it; Chihiro laughing evilly with horns on his head and a terrified teary eyed Tetsuya awaiting for his prince to rescue him from the monster.

_Is he really an adult...???_

"Tetsuya, are you hurt?" Akashi called eyes sweeping over his lover for any signs of physical injuries.

"I'm okay Sei-kun. Please don't worry." came the blank response of said boy

Walking towards the ladders that lead up Akashi cautiously made his way up as the three uninvited visitors either let out encouraging words, amused, or were panicking because "Sei-chan might fall!" pulling himself up Akashi is faced with Chihiro. Level 10000 cockblock master. Without even blinking Akashi threw one of his scissors at the older male watching in satisfaction at Chihiro flinching as the weapon grazed the his cheek, drawing blood. Before Akashi could even think about carrying out another attack Tetsuya's voice stopped him.

"Chihiro-niisan, you're bleeding." the smaller muttered out a small- nearly invisible- frown formed on his cute face. Turns out it wasn't just a simple 'graze' as he did with Kagami. There was a good amount of blood that didn't seem to stop causing the younger Mayuzumi to fuss over the older tugging him down he ladders and towards the coach who had received a medical kit out.

Half an hour had passed and Tetsuya was still lecturing both his boyfriend and brother, the slight and constant twitching of his eyebrow showed just how mad he was. Spinning around on his heel Tetsuya marched out of the gym ignoring the pleading looks from both idiots. No one tried to stop him. No one bothers a sulking Tetsuya. An unspoken rule that Akashi had to learn the hard way. Later that evening when Tetsuya didn't return Akashi immediately felt uneasy as he waited and waited until practice was nearly finished and still, no Tetsuya in sight. Pulling his phone out of his bag his pulled up his messages hoping to see one from his lover and yet there was none, sighing Akashi clicked on the 'new messages' icon punching in words.

\-----------------------------------
    
    
    To: My sweet Tetsuya
    **----**
    Subject: Worried
    **----**
    Tetsuya, where are you? Please reply as soon as possible, I'm getting worried as of your whereabouts. I love you.
    

\-----------------------------------

Staring down at his phone Akashi stood calm and collected whilst internally worrying and screaming as he received no reply as practice ended and he made his way into the change room. Ignoring the frightened first and second years and the looks from his fellow third years, but also his senpais. Chihiro had left early when he dubbed his mission accomplished. The slight buzz from his phone had Akashi diving for it and unlocking it in a frezzi there it was, a message from Tetsuya

\-----------------------------------
    
    
    From: My sweet Tetsuya
    ----
    Subject: Go away
    ----
    I'm spending the rest of the week in Tokyo with Kagami-kun and catching up with my senpais there. Don't look for me... I love you too Sei-kun, good night.
    

\-----------------------------------

Another rumor started that day, loud wailing and sobs, a dummy impaled with scissors along with other objects, some that shouldn't even be out in public, and the words 'come back' written in the locker room, the Rakuzan first string gym ghost was a thing.

  
The war between these two brave warriors; the light novel obsessed older brother and the sensitive boyfriend continues to rage on as both respective parties continue to win small battles over the other. _For Tetsuya._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut???? loll I can't write smut, if I did I'd sound like trash. Not even recycle worthy trash mind you//
> 
> Felt like making a small continuation, v sorry.. not really x

**Author's Note:**

> loll sharing my failure with all. I'll go reevaluate my life choices now k. x


End file.
